


Late  Night Frustrations

by cristaliscris (tangowitballs)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangowitballs/pseuds/cristaliscris
Summary: Bucky is having  a terrible night that leads to the best moment of his life





	Late  Night Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time attempting at writing a fic without by co-writer and first time writing stucky! i'm a little nervous but I just couldn't sleep the other night and this fic poured out of me. There is mentions of a dental procedure that required stitching that I'm actually recovering from so Bucky's complaints are my complaints. this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything! sadly but true. There is intentional tumblr/texting writing, there blog names are italicized and in bold. when it comes to steve and bucky talking to each other Steve is in italics and Bucky in bold Hope its not terrible lol anyway thanks for reading!!! sorry for the long note!:D

Bucky was having a rough night. He was due back to work after taking a week off for some dental biopsy procedure and it's recovery time. The thing was he could not get his brain to shut off so he could get some much needed sleep. No, every time he shut his eyes and tried to relax, his whole body would tense and he'd open his eyes frustrated. He didn't know what the problem was. He'd had a good restful week and now all of a sudden, his brain decides to fuck with him. The night before having to wake at 7 am to be at work by 8:30 to a class full of kids no less. Well maybe not class full, he was an aide or now renamed paraeducator for a K-6 rsp classroom. He had a few small groups throughout the day and he was only support for the teacher. However, he was going into the last 12 days of school where teacher, para, and student alike want nothing else than to be free.

Really fed up Bucky starts screaming into his pillow to relieve some stress. He's already rubbed his temples. Cracked all the bones in his body that would give. Yanked on his hair. Grunted into the night. Kicked his legs. Turned the ac down lower. Put his hair in a bun. Taken his hair out of the bun. Tried counting his breath. Telling his brain to shut it. Even got himself off. But nothing! His brain is still running! Torturing him with burning eyes and a headache. He resigns himself to a sleepless night and opens his tumblr app.

Scrolling through his dash and finding nothing of interest, or maybe a little too crazy for a sleepless addled brain to even contemplate, he starts searching random stuff up. First he goes into the puppies tag. And then he finds himself in the bubble bath tag. Soon he ends up in the art tag. He finds this really cool Brooklyn cityscape ink drawing. Having moved to California a while back for school he finds himself mesmerized by it and quickly likes and reblogs the piece tagging it #beautiful #homesick #sleepless night. Maybe a minute after reblogging and continuing his scroll through the tag Bucky gets a notification about a new follower. Curious because the blog name looked familiar he quickly clicks on it before it clears.

The first thing he sees is the art piece he just reblogged. The next is the artist's picture. And all he sees is a pair of big blue eyes and a smile that lights up the guy's face. He quickly reads the guy's bio. Which reads: Steve. 25. Art is what keeps me afloat. Art is what I love. I don't like bullies. I will fight... Before he finishes reading the bio another notification pops up that Steve has now reblogged Bucky’s reblog. Curiosity gets the better of him so he clicks on the notification.

Under the art piece is his tags and a caption reading: _thanks for liking and reblogging my art!:) where do you live now? And why are you having a sleepless night? Anything I can do to help?_

Bucky is stumped. Hmmm. Should he answer. And if he does answer should he answer by reblogging or should he message him? He's asking the big questions at 2:58 am. He sighs counting how many hours of sleep he would get if he were to magically fall asleep now. The sad answer is 4 measly hours of sleep. Should he attempt sleeping or just answer the guy. He locks his phone and closes his eyes but all he sees is a pair of blue eyes and a shining smile. _Well_ , he thinks, _I tried_.

Unlocking his phone he reblogs and answers: **it's amazing and beautiful art how could I not reblog especially when it's of home sweet home I live in California now yeah on the whole other seaboard Ugh my brain just won't turn off and all I have is 4 measly hours of sleep now if by some miracle I manage to fall asleep what time is it for you over there three hours ahead right that would make it 6 there why are you awake this early also nah I'm bound to fall asleep two minutes before my alarm goes off ya know how it is.**

Bucky hits reblog and decides to wait by going through the guy's blog. All of it is art. Some in color, some paintings, some sketches, a couple of tattoos that he's not sure are the guy's art and job or just art. There's a really cool one of a guy with a metal looking hand. There's landscapes, cityscapes, some sketches of people, a couple of baseball fields, and some fire escapes. He's looking through some gifs of some painter guy doing a landscape all in gray tones because someone had mentioned to the guy that he couldn't paint because he only saw the world in gray hues due to his color blindness at some meet and greet. This guy Bob Ross seems like a legit guy doing a whole YouTube video on creating a landscape only using this color so this guy can see that anyone can paint. Bucky makes a note to check out The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross on YouTube when his notification banner tells him Steve has responded. He taps the banner and it takes him to the thread.

_Thanks so much!!!:D I really appreciate it and I'm glad that I can bring you some of home back. Oh wow why the cross country move you running away from some disgruntled ex ;) oh I see yeah I hate when that happens oh I've always been an early riser early bird gets the worm an’ all that lmao but honestly I just really needed to pee haha._

Bucky can't help but smile this guy is such a dork. Just Bucky Barnes’ kinda guy. Before he can reblog and reply he gets a message and it's from Steve!!

_**capsartagainstbullies** _

_Hey man thought this would be quicker than reblogging plus the thread was getting too long for my phone to process... old piece of crap. Sorry!!! I should be trying to get you into bed not out of it._

Bucky cracks up he can't believe Steve just wrote that. He's typing up his reply which is going to consists of a snarky, maybe flirty, reply with a lot and he means a lot of lols following when another message comes in.

**_capsartagainstbullies_ **

_Omg I meant get you to sleep so you won't be super tired for work. Not get you into bed I mean not that you're not cute or anything...ok I think I need more sleep!!_

Bucky starts typing.

_**wintersbucks** _

**I'm not easy enough to get into bed on the first talk big guy;p lmao yeah this is way easier it's just like texting honestly... quicker reward which I'm aaalll about. Haha if you fall back to sleep before I even get to my first sleep I'm gonna be really mad at the world later today. Those energetic brats are going to be the death of me!!!**

**_capsartagainstbullies_ **

_Ha big guy me!! Aww don't be a jerk I have no brain to mouth filter especially this early in the morning. Believe me I won't be getting back to sleep now my friend Sam has already sent me about three good morning texts a coupla wake up texts some Starbucks pics and some gifs of falcons getting the worm! Energetic brats??_

_**wintersbucks** _

**Why is me calling you a big guy funny punk?!? There's such a thing as a brain to mouth filter huh I've never heard of such a thing! Ooh who is this Sam and why in the hell does he want you awake this early is he some kind of evil why falcons that's so random although I do have a friend that sends me random hawk gifs just out of nowhere without any explanation but clints just weird that way I also receive a lot of pizza and golden retrievers from him lol oh I work at a school and we're coming into the last 12 days of school and they're more out of control cuz they just want out plus they haven't seen me for about a week so Ima have to be fielding all these questions of where I was and why was I gone for so long and ugh the sleep deprived headache is intensifying just thinking about it**

_**capsartagainstbullies** _

_Ha yes there is and I very much lack one lmao! You have one of those too... Sam is very much evil and may also be getting pay back from when I attempted to start running and making him go on 6 am runs with me idk falcons are just his bird he believes they are the best bird around and will hear nothing that says otherwise we should totally let him and your hawk friend talk and see what happens we shall call it an experiment oh that's so cool are you a teacher and the kids have a point why were you out for a week ?_

_**wintersbucks** _

**I'm guessing the running didn't work out running is my number one enemy lol I can see why it didn't work oh man that would be great Clint is definitely team hawk for number one bird no I'm what they call a paraeducator I'm basically an aide that helps the teacher with the kids I work in a rsp classroom that's for kids that have a bit of a gap between what they know and the grade level they're in oh I had a biopsy done at the dentist I was put to sleep my gums were cut open and some stuff was taken out to see what it was. The dentist told me I would be sore and swollen after the biopsy and to take 3 to four days off so i did. And I gotta tell you having to eat lukewarm or cold food for a week straight is not cool especially when it also has to be soft food which ends up being lukewarm soup like not cool. Upside I get to eat all the ice cream I want for the swelling. downside not being able to brush half of my top teeth as well as I'd like. Oh and don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer my big guy question punk!**

Bucky presses send as his eyes begin to drift shut somewhere in the distance he hears a ding.

* * *

Bucky startles awake to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. He must of dozed off with his phone in his hand because that hand is now currently next to his left ear. He flinches and tries to gain his bearings. After stretching and yawning and maybe dozing off for another couple of minutes, Bucky jerks awake at 8:00 am. Shit he must of dozed of for longer than he thought and turned off his alarm rather than snooze it. Bucky is a firm believer in the snooze button but he must have been so out of it he pressed the wrong button.

Now he has to take a speedy shower and try to get some of this sleep out of his eyes. He breezes through his shower contemplating cutting his hair because it takes up quality time. Five minutes later he is stepping out of the shower towel in his hair and another around his waist. He rushes through brushing his teeth, skips shaving, dresses as fast as possible, and finally combs his hair out. He grabs a no crease hair tie planning to throw his hair in a messy bun on the way to work. He runs out the door at 8:15. He'll be at work with two minutes to spare. Setting his alarm and hopping in his car, Bucky doesn't see the phone sitting on the counter with a notification lighting up the screen.

* * *

 

Traffic was a bitch! Who thinks starting roadwork on a street where there are two schools right next to each other the month before school is out is a smart idea. Bucky gets to work five minutes late and pulls into the first available spot that dick parents dropping off their kids haven't taken. He grabs both car keys and classroom keys and fast walks towards his classroom saying hi to a few kids still loitering on the black top.

The day only gets worse from there. His recent gum dissection and subsequent stitches don't let him eat anything too warm so his desperate run to the office for caffeine is aborted at the last second when he remembers. He resigns to buying himself a caffeinated soda which doesn't have the same effect. The teacher is out of the classroom in meetings all day and he has to run the class with the sub. Apparently all of third grade is out on a field trip so most of the kids don't show up which is the only good thing about this terrible Monday.

This Monday is probably the worst Monday he's had to date because he forgot his phone. He doesn't know how it happened. He usually puts it in his back pocket after finishing combing his hair but he got to the classroom and did a whole body check to find one iPhone missing. He panicked but thought oh maybe I left it in my car since I barely had time to jump out and lock it. But once he gets to his car finds no sign of the phone. He knew it was a hopeless mission to begin with because he knew exactly where it was; on his kitchen counter where he put it down to grab his antibiotics and anti-inflammatory medication. Once he comes to terms with his phone-less fate he tries making the best of it and grabbing a book from their classroom library, discovering there are actually four women in hidden figures when the movie trailers only features three. Bucky manages a five second nap when some kids don't show up on time. All he wants to do is get home and be reunited with his phone to settle in his bed for a much needed nap.

* * *

 

By the time the clock hits 2:00, Bucky already has all his stuff ready and is booking it to his car. Settling into the heat of his car he turns the ac up all the way and drives home. He makes it home in record time opening the door, disarming the alarm and making a beeline for his kitchen counter. And there it is, his precious iphone, his lifeline, sitting under a ray of sun streaming through a crack in the curtains and gospel music playing. Okay maybe he’s been a bit dramatic but being without his phone hurt him a little inside. Thumbing the home button Bucky’s brow creases when the phone doesn’t light up. The damn thing is dead! He knows because after the home button failed to do its job he tried turning it on to no avail. Now he goes hunting for his charger which happens to be next to his very inviting bed. He plugs it in and lays down telling himself he’ll only close his eyes until the phone gets enough juice because he has to get started on dinner. His roommate is due back today after a week spent back in D.C. for her job. Before he knows it he’s snoring, phone turning on next to him.

Bucky comes too when his phone starts ringing incessantly. He feels for it, eyes closed, and accepts the call.

“Hello”, Bucky croaks into the phone.

 _“James? Are you asleep?”_ It’s Natasha his traveling roommate sounding very amused.

“No”. Bucky says clearing his throat.

_“No need to lie to me James. I’m just calling to let you know my job is running a bit longer than expected so I won’t be making it home tonight. Also to tell Clint to quit blowing up my phone with hawks and golden retrievers and pizza gifs.”_

Bucky laughs into the phone. “Good luck with that Nat. You now he’s more afraid of you than me. Just send him a gif of knife throwing and you know he’ll back off. I’m sure he just misses his lady love”. Nathasha scoffs through the line. “And thanks for the heads up now I can just fast food it.”

 _“Fast food is not a good meal James.”_ Natasha sighs, _“Take care of yourself i’ll try letting you know when I’m due back. Love ya, be safe.”_

“Ok. Love ya too Nat. Be safe.” Bucky hangs up after hearing Nat ended the call. Bucky looks at the time on his phone and realizes he slept for three hours and that his phone is completely charged. He disconnects it and stretches while his stomach growls. He hasn’t eaten since lunch midday. He heads to his kitchen to get a quick snack thumbing through his notifications. He has a few texts from his sister Becca telling him she has kicked two finals asses and has one to go. He quickly replies a series of happy faces with the fireworks effect added. He sees what Nat was talking about with the Clint gif spree. He has like 80 messages full of gifs. He replies with a: _Nat is going to kill you and she won’t be back today after all but i’m ordering pizza if you wanna come hang._ The reply is instantaneous and consists of two thumbs up emojis. He has some work and school emails he goes through. And a couple of tumblr notifications letting him know a couple of people liked and reblogged a few of his posts. He smiles, it always feels good when people respond to his posts. He goes into his tumblr app and goes into his notifications. The first thing that pops up is the messages page showing a reply from _**capsartagainstbullies**_ which is blue-eyed sunshine smile Steve! Bucky cannot believe he completely forgot about his ongoing conversation with Steve. He thumbs the message open and reads.

_**capsartagainstbullies** _

_The asthma didn’t really cooperate with the running but ya know i had to try it looked like fun Sam just got here with my morning caffeine and i told him about Clint and his love for hawks i had to change my shirt after he spit his coffee all over me not a good experiment after all although he said he needs to have words with this clint person. Oh that’s really cool do you like it ? omg is everything okay i sure hope you are pal… eating lukewarm soup sounds rough man but ice cream everyday is a definite upside...you calling me big guy is funny because im 5’4 and 100lbs soaking wet but ive learned to love and live with it ;p i’m pretty cute if i do say so myself...oh god where are you brain to mouth filter_

**_capsartagainstbullies_ **

_So im guessing the no reply means you finally fell alseep...goodnight buck!_

Bucky smiles at the last message and processes the 5’4 info and he agrees with Steve, brain to mouth filter or no, he is pretty damn cute. Bucky starts typing.

* * *

 

Bucky wakes up and sees the Brooklyn bridge through the window. It’s been about 6 months since the sleepless night that led to his worst Monday. Bucky has since gotten a clean bill of health, biopsy coming back clear, graduated nursing school, passed his boards and is now in New York for some perspective job interviews. That sleepless night and terrible Monday had turned out to be the best night and day of his life. Looking to his right and seeing the sleeping body snuggled up on his right arm blonde hair shining in the morning sun, a pair of sleepy blue eyes fluttering open, smile growing as he looks up into Bucky's eyes, Bucky thinks yes it turned out to be the best day of his life.


End file.
